Max's Story
by Chloe Reid Jones
Summary: After Alex's big battle with her bad half and saving the world (again), Max hasn't really been involved in anything exciting. What happens when a pretty young wizard walks into the sub station? Will Max be able to treat her like every other customer that walks in and out? Or will Max not be able to let her go?


**Max's P. O. V.**

 **It's been a year since the battle between Alex and her other self. Every other day since then has honestly been kind of lame. Alex has been calmer with her magic since then. Which is also kind of lame. I mean geez Alex, where's that fun spirit you've always had with magic. The one where Justin had to save you from, like a million times. Mason, Alex's werewolf boyfriend comes over everyday. They make out everyday on the couch, at around the same time I come downstairs to go down into the shop to help dad. Oh, wait, that's right now. Oh and not to mention, I work in the shop everyday. I can't go to Italy anymore because Alex finally found a way to get rid of our wizard speed pass. So, it's been pretty boring since last year. Hopefully, something exciting happens today. I walked downstairs and found Alex and Mason on the couch swallowing each other.**

 _"Hey, right on time," I say as I smile and point at them._

 **Both of them just ignore me and continue to kiss each other. I rolled my eyes at them. It's actually kind of disturbing. I walked down into the Sub shop. Dad and mom we're in the kitchen of the restaurant.**

 _"Yo, mom, dad, I'm ready to work," I say to them as I walked into the kitchen._

 _"You're late again Max," Mom says to me as she walks out to the dining room to give a customer their food._

 **My dad was just staring at me.**

 _"I'm sorry Dad, you know I come down to the shop at around this time every day. It's no big deal," I say to my dad._

 _"Max, if your going to take over the family business you need to start taking your shifts more responsibly," Dad says._

 _"Well, what about Alex? She doesn't start her shift until four and you don't yell at her," I say._

 _"Alex, is the family wizard, and she is showing us how much more responsible she can be; and by Alex showing how much more responsible she can be, she hasn't missed one shift since we gave her one," Dad says._

 **I didn't say anything. It's still kind of not fair. I mean okay, it's understandable that one out of three siblings gets to be the family wizard, but two out of three get to be wizards. I would love Dad's sub station one day but it's still not exactly fair.**

 _"Now, Max if your going to own this shop one day then you have to start taking your shifts more responsibly," Dad says._

 _"Alright, Dad," I say._

 _"Your shift starts at 8: 00 every morning, until we change it to open time," Dad says._

 _"Okay," I say wanting to get to work._

 _"Tomorrow morning your going to get up at eight and start working," Dad says._

 _"Alright Dad, can I get to work now?" I ask him._

 _"Go ahead Max," Dad says._

 **I grabbed my apron and walked out into the dining room. I really do want to own this station someday. I mean it gives me something to look forward to in my life. It's something I'm good at and it's the only thing I have for my future.**

 **. . .**

 **A few hours later. . .**

 **Alex and Mason walked downstairs and into the kitchen.**

 _"Mom, Dad, Max,. . ." Alex says excitedly as she walks into the kitchen with Mason at her side._

 _"What is it Alex?" Dad asks her._

 _"Yeah, Alex, what do you want to say?" I ask her curiously._

 _"Mason and I we're looking on the internet for a place to live and guess what?!" Alex asks us excitedly._

 _"You found a new place to live. Congratulations Alex, I'm so proud of you," I say in a happy voice as I try to hug my sister._

 _"Yes, we did," Alex says with a really big smile as she clenches Mason's arm tightly._

 _"Oh my gosh, Alex, that's great, we're so proud of you," Mom says as she hugs Alex._

 _"Wait, you two are going to be living together?" Dad asks in a disaproving voice._

 _"Yeah, it's a small one bedroom, one bathroom apartment. . ."_

 _"One bedroom?!" Dad asks a little angered._

 _"Don't worry Mr. Russo, I'll take the couch," Mason says with a smirk on his face._

 **They gave each other a look. Somehow I don't believe them.**

 _"Mason and I are going down to look at it tomorrow," Alex says with a smile._

 **Well, there's something new. Still don't think anything new is going to happen for me though.**

 _"Oh and get this, the apartment is in New York. Well, what do you guys think?" Alex asks us._

 _"We're so proud of you honey," Mom says as she hugs Alex again._

 _"Yeah, very proud. . ."_

 **Dad looked at Mason.**

 _"You just keep your furry hands off my daughter," Dad says as he starts to walk out of the room._

 _"Oh, and congratulations honey," Dad says to Alex as he leaves the room._

 _"Wow, he's a bit untrustworthy isn't he?" Mason asks a little bit uncomfortable._

 _"Oh Mason don't worry about him, he just doesn't want to let go of his little girl," Alex says to Mason._

 _"Yeah, Mason besides your a werewolf," I say to Mason._

 _"Very true Max," Mason says as he walks out of the room._

 **Alex smiled as Mason walked past her. I'm glad Alex is happy. It makes me happy seeing them together. Even after I broke up with my girlfriend.**

 _"Alright Max, you can take your break and I'll start my shift," Alex says as she puts on her apron._

 _"Oh thank goodness, I really do need a break, thanks Alex," I say to Alex as I take off my apron._

 _"No problem," Alex says._

 **I put my apron behind the counter in the dining room. Just as Iooked back up from putting my apron under the counter I see this beautiful girl that walked into my shop. She sat down at the table by the window. What I call the lonely window, sometimes. Alex walked out with a pad and pen in her hand. She looked at that table with the beautiful girl.**

 _"Wait, Alex!" I said as I stood in front of her and took her pen and pad._

 _"Max, what are you doing?" Alex asks me as she seems shook._

 _"Alex, I know I'm off my shift, but please let me take this one," I ask her._

 _"Max, she's just another customer, why?" Alex asks me._

 _"Oh, come on Alex, she's beautiful, please," I say._

 **Alex gave me a knowing smile.**

 _"Oh, you like this girl," Alex says in a teasing voice._

 _"Yeah, I think she's beautiful, didn't you hear me like ten seconds ago," I say._

 _"Alright, go ahead," Alex says with a teasing smile._

 _"Thanks Alex," I say to her with a smile._

 **I confidently walked over to this beautiful girl. Maybe I can get her number.**

 _"Hello, beautiful, what can I get you today? My name, my phone number, a date?" I say to her in a flirting tone._

 **She smiled at me. That has to be the prettiest smile I have ever seen. I smiled back.**

 _"Let me guess, you're the flirt of your family," She asks me as she laughs a little._

 _"Yeah, I am, I mean my brother and sister dont think I am. They just don't see it," I say._

 **She laughed again.**

 _"My sister is the flirt in my family," She says with a smile._

 _"Oh well, who's the smart one?" I ask._

 _"All of us, my brother, my sister and I have some equal smarts and some different ones," She says._

 _"Is that even a thing? There's no like bad one in your family?" I ask her curiously._

 **She laughed again.**

 _"You're a curious one arent you?" She asks with her beautiful smile._

 _"Yeah, that's why I asked," I say._

 _"You're cute," She says._

 **I smiled at her. I felt this really weird feeling in he pit of my stomach.**

 _"What can I get you?" I ask her with a smile._

 _"I'll take a tuna melt and a diet soda," She says._

 _"One diet soda, and tuna melt coming your way. And possibly my phone number," I say to her in a flirting tone again._

 **She laughed again. She has one of those laughs you could never forget. I walked over to Alex.**

 _"I think, I hit it off with that girl," I say to Alex._

 _"Really Max, she was laughing at you," Alex says with another teasing smile on her face._

 _"She was laughing at the things I was saying. She thinks I'm funny," I say._

 _"Okay Max, and who drinks diet soda," Alex asks as she takes the pad to the kitchen to make her sandwich._

 _"I think it's cute," I say to Alex as she enters the kitchen._

 **I stood there looking at this girl. I couldn't forget her even if I tried.** I couldn't help but look at her. I want her to be the future Mrs. Max Russo. Like I wanted that one girl to be in Italy, before I found out she was my cousin. Boy, was that a mix up. I know this girl isn't my cousin. I've never even seen a picture of her before. Alex came back out with this girls sandwich. She put it on the counter in front of me. I wasn't paying much attention. I don't know what's going on with the feeling in my stomach, but I have to get to know this girl.

 _"Here is her diet soda, I still don't know how anyone can drink that stuff," Alex says._

 _"Hey, leave her alone," I say to Alex._

I want to defend her and protect her. I don't know why. What's happening to me?

 _"Max, you don't even know her," Alex says._

 _"I'm about to change that," I say to Alex._

Alex just looked at me as I grabbed beautiful girls food. I walked over to her table.

 _"Here is your tuna melt sandwich and your diet soda," I say as I set her food down in front of her._

 _"Thank you," She says._

I wanted to stay with her but I didn't want her to think I was being rude. I turned around to walk away.

 _"Wait," She says to me._

'Yes!' I turned around calmly and looked at her.

 _"Can I get you anything else?" I ask her casually._

 _"Yeah, some one to talk to," She says with her beautiful smile._

'Yes!' Seriously what's wrong with me.

 _"Do you have to be working right now?" She asks._

 _"No, I was just taking over for my sister Alex cause she was busy with finding a new apartment," I answer._

She smiled as she pointed to the seat across from her. I smiled at her as I sat down.

 _"Is that your sister over there?" She asks._

 _"Yeah, how did you know?" I ask._

 _"Just guessing" She says._

I felt awkward for a second not knowing what to say.

 _"Alex Russo?" She asks._

Okay, now I'm starting to question this girl, but she's so beautiful.

 _"Yeah, how did you know?" I ask with a smile._

She leaned foward so she was closer to me. Is it strange that this is awkward but I enjoy this very much at the same time.

 _"I saw her win you guys family wizard competition on the wiz-channel in my wizard layer a couple years ago," She says to me a little quiter._

 _"You were a wizard to?" I ask her._

 _"Actually, I still I am, I won my family's wizard competition. Ours was a couple months after yours," She answers._

 _" Why was yours later than ours?" I ask her._

 _"My sister and I had a little harder time than my brother did. I honestly don't know how I won," She says._

 _"Well, my sister Alex won and none of us thought that would happen," I say._

She laughed again. Her laugh is unforgettable.

 _"So, were any of you guys the bad one out of your siblings?" I ask her._

 _"We all had our moments, but we did good in the end," She says._

I smiled at her.

 _"So, I didn't get your name?" I say to her._

 _"It's Chloe," She says._

What a beautiful name.

 _"I'm Max Russo," I say with a small smile._

 _"Your the one who was on the future wizard magazine?" She says._

 _"Yeah, yeah, I would've won but Alex and Justin got entered back into the competition," I say._

I still say it's pretty awkward I'm sitting here so close to her, but I like it and I don't want her to leave.

 _"Well, I think you were pretty great," Chloe says._

 _"Thanks," I say with a smile._

Alex's P. O. V.

I watched as my brother continued talking to that girl. They really do seem to be hitting it off. It's actually nice seeing Max act semi-normal for once. My mom and dad walked into the shop. They walked over to me. They looked disappointed in me.

 _"Alex, why aren't you working?" Dad asks me._

 _"We agreed you would work here until you were able to get out on your own," Dad says._

 _"Dad, before you say anything else, I was watching Max, with his new crush," I say to my dad with a smile._

Despite me picking on Max all the time, I'm happy that he likes someone again. I mean yeah he's the one that broke it off with his girlfriend but it's still sweet. My mom and dad walked behind the counter and started watching Max with me.

 _"Aww, it looks like Max might have a new girlfriend pretty soon," Dad says with a teasing smile._

 _"Why is it our children have to grow up so fast Jerry?" Mom asks dad as she walks into the kitchen._

Mason walked over to me.

 _"Mason, where were you, you were supposed to start helping me half an hour ago?" I ask him._

 _"Sorry love, I was just picking up a few things," Mason says._

 _"Well, now you can go grab your apron and start helping me," I say to my boyfriend._

 _"Alright," Mason says with a smile._

He seems awful cheery right now. Oh well, he's always like that around me. I stood up from my stool and started working again.

Chloe's P. O. V.

Sitting here talking with Max has been the best time ever. He is so cute. The only reason I knew Alex's name was because of her wizard of the year award a couple years ago. Well, I must have forgotten about Max's name cause of the future wizard magazine. I don't think he cares. I'm having so much fun talking to him. I wish I didn't have to leave. I want to continue talking with him. I was so caught up in the moment that I forgot that Destiny, Christian (me and Des's best friend), and I were going to go to the movies this afternoon. I looked at my phone. I had two texts from Christian and three from Destiny.

 _"Oh, shoot Max, I have to go," I say in a hurried voice but also a little disappointed._

 _"What? Will I ever see you again?" Max asks me._

He had a disappointed look on his face. Does he like me? Okay, I know I just met him, but just by talking to him as long as I did I feel like I know him. Do I like him? Of course I like him. He's sweet, nice, kind and adorable. I smiled as I finished writing on a napkin.

 _"Depends on if you use this," I say as I hand him the napkin._

 _"But this just has someone's phone number on it," Max says._

Most people would lose interest in him once they heard him say that. It makes me want to date him even more. I gave him a smile.

 _"It's mine, I hope you use it," I say._

 _"I plan on it," He says._

I looked at him as I walked out of the sub shop. I honestly don't want to leave him. Just I walked out of the restaurant my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket.

"Yes, Des, I'm coming," I say as I answer my phone.

"Just flash here," Des says.

"No, I'll be there in a few minutes, besides there's people around," I say.

"Alright, just hurry, Christian and I are getting impatient, and you owe us an explanation," Dest says.

"Oh you'll get an explanation, just wait," I say.

"Uh oh," She says.

I smiled. I can't wait to tell her about Max.

Max's P. O. V.

I watched as Chloe left. Ten dollars flashed in my hand. Must be the money for her food. I am going to take advantage of her phone number and call her tonight and ask her out on a date tomorrow. I can't wait to see her again. It's weird, she just left and I want to see her again already. I stood up from the booth I was sitting in. I walked up to the counter. Alex was standing there putting some money in the cash register. I gave her the ten dollars Chloe flashed in my hand.

 _"_ _Looks like you and that beautiful girl really hit it off," Alex says with a teasing smile._

 _"Yeah, yeah we did and now she's gone," I say._

 _"Well, maybe she decided you weren't that interesting after all and left," Alex says to me as she laughs a little._

I just looked at her. I wasn't very impressed or happy with what she said. Normally things don't bother me, but this really got to me.

 _"Alex, I'm serious, what if she doesn't want to see me again," I say a little worried._

I sat down in the stool I was standing next to. Alex just looked at me.

 _"You really like her don't you?" Alex asks me._

 _"Yeah, Alex I do," I say._

Alex was quiet for a second.

 _"Max, you just met her, how can you like her like that already?" Alex asks me._

I had an upset look on my face.

 _"I don't know, can you explain this to me, cause I have no idea," I say still a little upset._

Alex just looked at me again for a minute.

 _"Max, listen," Alex says as she sits in the stool behind the counter._

I looked at Alex.

 _"It seems like your inner feelings are taking over," Alex says._

 _"Wait, Alex what do you mean my inner feelings? I have feelings towards you guys and they don't affect me any," I say._

 _"Max, that's because we're your family. Maybe the time you spent with her today opened up feelings that you didn't even know you had," Alex says._

I sat there and thought for a second.

 _"Oh my gosh Alex, you're completely right, I think my inner feelings are taking over," I say._

 _"Then maybe you should call her," Alex says._

 _"But what if she doesn't want to hear from me again, I mean I don't exactly have a good record with girls," I say._

 _"Look Max, I was just messing with you when I said that she left cause she thought you weren't interesting. She seemed really interested in you Max," Alex says._

 _"Really?" I ask her._

 _"Yeah, some things girls do when they like guys, is smile at them for no apparent reason. . ."_

 _"Oh my gosh she did that," I say as I stand up from my stool._

 _"They'll laugh at random things you say,"_

 _"She did that to," I say._

 _"You see Max, she probably does like you and if you want to see her again then go call her," Alex says._

 _"I will, thanks Alex, but I'll call her later, she's busy with her sister and her best friend," I say as I start to walk towards the stairs._

Maybe Alex is right. I did have a really weird feeling in the pit of my stomach the whole time I talked to her. I'm starting to get the strange feeling the what I felt earlier was me being nervous. I wouldn't really know what that truly feels like, I've never really been nervous before. Although, I do kind of like it.

Later at night. . .

Chloe's P. O. V.

I was sitting on my bed in my room. I hope Max calls me tonight. I really miss him. I want to see him again. I want to talk to him again. It's weird I've never been so quick to like anyone like this before. I wonder if Max feels the same way, I don't know. Maybe if he calls me that means he does like me and wants to spend more time with me. Destiny came into my room.

 _"Hey sis, how's it going?" She asks as she sits down on my bed next to me._

 _"Eh, okay I guess, wanting Max to call me and I don't know if he's going to," I say._

 _"Sis, from what you said, Max seems pretty interested in you. I would be surprised if he didn't call you," Dessy says to me._

 _"Thanks sis, you know I've never really been good with guys," I say._

 _"I know, it is still pretty awesome that Max used to be a wizard," Dest says._

I smiled.

 _"Yes it is," I say._

 _"Plus he knows your still a wizard," Des says._

Dest was quiet for a minute.

 _"I hope that's not going to be a problem," She says._

 _"What do you mean?" I ask her._

 _"Well, Max used to be a wizard and you are a wizard, he knows what wizards can do," She says._

 _"I don't think he cares about that, the whole time we were talking he didn't ask me anymore questions about me being a wizard," I say with a smile._

 _"Ah, then you may have a chance," Des says._

I just looked at her.

 _"Thanks," I say._

Des just smiled at me. My phone went off and I quickly grabbed it. I calmed myself down before I answered it. I cleared my throat.

"Hello," I say as I answer my phone.

"Hi, Chloe, it's Max," Max says.

I started to freak out a little on the inside. I put my hand over the microphone on my phone. I looked at my sister.

 _"It's Max," I say to her excitedly._

 _"See told you, now I'm going to go," Des says as she stands up from my bed._

Destiny smiled at me as she walked out of my room. She closed the door behind her.

Max's P. O. V.

I sat down on the couch in the living room.

"So, what's up Max?" Chloe asks me.

I'm so happy to hear her voice again. Even though it's only been a few hours since I met her.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you a question," I say to her.

I'm a little nervous again. Is this going to be a regular thing now?

"Are you busy tomorrow afternoon?" I ask her.

Yeah, that should do it.

"Nope, whatcha' got?" Chloe asks.

It's so cute the way she said that.

"Want to go see a movie with me tomorrow?" I ask her confidently.

"I'd love to," She says.

"Really?" I ask her with a smile.

I don't feel so nervous anymore.

"Yeah, I'm all yours tomorrow," Chloe says.

"Great, I'll pick you up at noon," I say to her.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow," Chloe says.

"See ya," I say.

I ended the phone call. I'm not so much nervous anymore, but I am really excited.

 _"Tomorrow is going to be awesome" I say to myself._

I sat back on the couch thinking about how awesome tomorrow is going to be. Maybe this could be the start of a new relationship that could last forever.


End file.
